A New Adventure at Mahora!
by Sakurako Nagasaki
Summary: What if Negi had a friend with him who came to Mahora to help him teach the class 2A, as well as help him find his father. What if this friend was a girl that is just as lost as Negi when it came to teenagers girls, and is as unprepared as Negi for what is to happen in Mahora. Warning future yuri pairing! Negixpossible harem, OCxpossible harem
1. OC's profile

**This is the introduction of my OC in the Negima universe. She will be at the center of the story with Negi and I will follow the canon story but also changing some events and adding other.**

Negima doesn't belong to me, but to the great Ken Akamatsu. Only Natsuki and future OC belong to me.

* * *

**Profile for: Natsuki Convel** (Meaning wolf warrior)

Gender: Female

Race: Wolf Demon

Age: 10 years old

Height: 4'4''

Family background: all dead

Birthplace: Wales

History, background: the only survivor of the massacre of her clan

Home: Wales, Mahora campus

Possessions, make-up, jewelry, etc.: black bracelet on her left wrist and a silver ring

**Physical Description**

Hairstyle: Long and white, reach the small of her back, and spiked at the top.

Eyes: Icy blue, and crimson when angry or when summoning her demon side

Ears: Normal ears when she hides her wolf side. In reality she has two snow-white fluffy ears at the top of her hair

Body: Hidden tail hided by magic, tan appearance as well as fit

Marks, scar, and tattoo: a white scar that runs diagonally from her right shoulder to her left hip

Clothing: Prefers to wear dark clothes, and hate wearing dress or skirt. Often seen wearing black pant with a white shirt and black vest.

**Personality**

Likes: training, her friends, sleeping and cuddling

Dislikes: baths, cowards, and traitors

Fears: being powerless, loosing control

Goals: becoming strong and making a difference in the world

Hobbies: training and helping her friends

Occupation: assistant teacher at Mahora

Favorite food: Chocolate and Ramen

Least favorite food: spicy thing

Most prized possession (important or emotional value): her silver ring

Personality: generally calm, can be mischievous, and protective of her friends

Relationships: best friend with Negi, and considered as family by Nekane and Negi

**Abilities**

Physical: strong because of her demon side

Magical: specialized in ice and lightning magic


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the start of the story enjoy! If you want to see Natsuki look you can go on deviantart and see it on my account: sakurakomatushi!**

Students and teachers alike were all standing in the great all of the academy. Today was the graduation ceremony for the new mages that managed to graduate from the academy to become Magister Magi. Of the ten students who graduated this year two of them were bound to be exceptional, Negi Springfield and Natsuki Convel, both children that have shown great skills in magic through their years at the Academy.

"So Anya where did you get assigned to?" Natsuki asked her friend while waiting for her assignment to appear.

"I got assigned to a fortune telling job in London. What about you two?" Anya asked curiously while looking expectantly at Negi and Natsuki.

"No idea" Natsuki answered her.

"I got assigned to a teacher post in Japan." Negi say shocked.

"What!? Are you serious?" Was the yell that came out "Negi how the hell can you be a teacher you are ten!"

"Natsuki is right, and you are too much of a wimp to be a teacher!" Anya cried.

"Natsuki you should take a look at your assignment it just appeared." Nekane said looking over her shoulder.

"Assistant teacher in Japan…" Natsuki murmured. "Well it is going to be an interesting assignment, right Negi?"

**Later in the day**

"Hey Negi can you believe it? We are both going to Japan to be teacher, what were the chance of this happening?" Negi and Natsuki were both packing their stuff for tomorrow.

"You are right Natsuki, I can't believe we are going to stay together." Negi said smiling "But I am really happy that we got the same assignment."

"Anya is right you are such a wimp, Negi." Natsuki sighed softly "What would you ever do without me around, eh?"

"You are so mean Natsuki!"

**Time skip Japan**

"Wow! Natsuki look at this place, it is so big!" Negi murmured excitedly while looking all around.

"Yeah, it is completely different from back home. Everything is way bigger and there is way more people around."

"Hm. Come on Natsuki we need to find a way to go to Mahora campus."

Natsuki waited around while Negi went to ask information to the people near them, so that they could guide them to the nearest transportation for the school. Natsuki couldn't stop thinking that this year would be full of surprise for the both of had a feeling that they will experience many different things while in Japan.

"Natsuki come on, I know which tramway we have to take."

"Alright Negi, let's go!"

**Mahora campus**

They finally reached the campus after a few bump during the ride, especially when Negi sneezed on the way. "Hey Negi I think that we are arriving to our destination. The dean told us to stop at the middle school stop, and it is the next one."

"Alright. God I am so excited, my dream is finally coming true." Negi looked really anxious, and excited at the same time. "You are right I can't wait to become a Magister Magi. But really teaching a bunch of teenager girls seem hard. I mean we are both ten, what if they don't want to listen to us?"

"**Next Stop Mahora Academy Central" "To all student: This is the guidance committee. This week is "zero late attendances week" and it's only ten minutes until the bell! Let's hurry it up!"**

Then it was anarchy, people were running like mad in the direction of the school ground, there was people on bikes, roller, or even skateboard… There was so many people, Negi and Natsuki ended up running too as they were also a little bit late for their meeting with the dean. But in all the confusion Natsuki ended up losing sight of Negi, while she was looking around the place.

"Negi? Where did he go off to now?" Natsuki whispered while looking around her, she couldn't even sniff him, as they were way too many scent around her to be able to discern the one belonging to Negi.

"I can't believe that I already lost sight of Negi. I hope he doesn't get in too much trouble…Ah what am I saying, of course he must have gotten into trouble. He is a magnet for trouble." Natsuki muttered as she scanned the crowd for a mop of brown-red hair with a long wrapped staff. She started running in the direction of the school, where the dean told them to come and meet him.

She finally reached the dean office after asking for direction to students that were still in the corridors. "Excuse me? Can I come in?" Natsuki knocked on the door waiting for his answer.

"Enter, the door is open." Answered an old voice.

"Please excuse me for disturbing you. I am Natsuki Convel I was told to come and see you as soon as we arrived in Mahora."

"Ah yes Natsuki-san, I was waiting for you. But where is Negi-kun, I though that the both of you would come at the same time." Konoemon wondered aloud.

"Well Negi and I did come together, but I lost him when we arrived on the campus. There was to many people running with us that we ended up separated."

"Understandable. The morning is always the worst as every student are rushing to go to class in time, I am sure that you and Negi-kun will grow used to it in time."

The dean and her kept speaking for a few more moment before a tall blonde woman came in the office. Natsuki learned that her name was Shizuna and that she will be the one who will help Negi and her during their stay here. While the dean was waiting for Negi to arrive Shizuna took Natsuki on a short trip to show her the important place of the school, such as the infirmary, the teacher office, and the library. When they came back Negi had finally arrived and was accompanied by two students; two medium girls, one with long orange hair put in pigtails and a brown haired one.

"Natsuki you here!" Negi lunged on her with tears in his eyes "I though that I had lost you."

"Idiot, you should have know that I would have went to the dean office when we ended up separated." Natsuki sighted softly while Negi brushed his tears away and strengthened up.

"Wait there is another kid!" Cried the orange haired girl while waving a finger in their direction.

"Now, now Asuna-chan. Those two children are more than qualified to teach your class. Oh and Natsuki-san you will be rooming with Nagase-san and Tatsumiya-san they are both students in your classes, and are already aware of you staying with them." The dean then dismissed them; Asuna and Konoka went to the classroom before them.

"So Negi where are you going to stay?" Natsuki was curious to know where the dean put Negi as they were in an all girl school.

"The dean put me in the room of the two girls we were with, so with Kagurazaka-san and Konoe-san." They finally reached the door that lead to the class 2A. She could hear them chatting and gossiping like crazy in there.

"Negi-kun, Natsuki-san here is the class roll, try to memorize it as soon as possible." Shizuna-sensei handed them a thin black book, inside it where the picture and information of our thirty-one students, Takamichi even put some comment on them.

"Well Negi lets go. Better start now than never, and don't worry too much about it, you are smart you can teach them. We have to show Anya and Nekane-neechan what we are made off. We aren't going to run back home with our tails between our legs." Natsuki encouraged Negi who looked as if his death was coming.

Negi took a deep breath before slowly opening the door, and immediately got a head full of dust just after opening the door, continued walking before tripping and getting a bucket full of water with some arrow thrown in the mix and ended his little trip against the desk. Natsuki sweats dropped at the state Negi ended up in, then the girls rushed to his side all screaming and fussing over him. Luckily Shizuna-sensei was there to calm them down "Hey Negi you alright? That was quite the attack. Who would have through those Japanese girls liked to prank their teachers? It's nothing like back at home."

"Well…um…my name is Negi Springfield and the girl next to me is Natsuki Convel. From today onward we are going to teach you English." Negi stuttered through his introduction

"Please take good care of us!" They bowed together in front of their new students.

"KYAAA! They're so CUTE!" The girls rushed to them and bounced on them. Negi and Natsuki ended up squished between their breasts."Let…me…mmmh! ...Go! mmmh! Need…air!" Natsuki struggled helplessly against the strong hold of the girls. They were bombarding them with questions, gushing over their cuteness and any other girly thing they knew. Thankfully Shizuna-sensei was there to take care of thing for Negi and Natsuki, and saved them from those overly enthusiastic girls.

Negi finally started the lesson with some trouble coming from that orange haired girl, Kagurazaka-san, and another one who fought with her at any possibility, Yukihiro-san, the Iinchou of the class. "God I am glad lesson is over, this class is full of over energetic girls, don't you think so Negi?" Natsuki was waiting for Negi to gather his belonging back, so that they could head out.

"You right, especially Kagurazaka-san. I have a feeling she is going to give me a lot of trouble." Negi sighed "And to know that I am going to be rooming with her…"

"Oh, come on Negi I am sure everything will turn out alright, you will see." She patted him on the shoulder.

"What about you, Natsuki? Did you get the time to see who were Nagase-san and Tatsumiya-san?"

"Hmm? No, not really. I didn't really think about it, I don't even know what they look like." Natsuki pondered out loud. "Negi give me the class roll, so that I can recognize them later on. Well my future roommates look great, I think I will have a better time than you at least." She smiled smugly.

"Ah! Don't remind me please, I am sure that she is going to kill me sooner than later!" Negi cried pitifully. And on these words Negi and Natsuki separated, he wanted to take a look around the campus while she preferred to go take a nap near the forest ground that she saw before.

It was two hours later that she woke up due to the fact that Negi was shaking me with Kagurazaka next to him.

"Ah! What do you want Negi? It is already time to go?" She yawned while stretching.

"Yes we have to go back to the classroom, Takamichi want to see us." Negi seemed quite nervous suddenly

"Hey Negi did something happen, you seem quite cozy with Kagurazaka-san?" She looked at the girl suspiciously because not even three hours ago she was ready to kill Negi.

"Yeah…you see Natsuki…" Negi was rubbing the back of his neck while getting flustered."AsunasandiscoveredthefactthatIamamagician, !Itisallmyfault!" Negi rushed out in one breath.

"Uh… I didn't understand anything of what you just said."

"Ugh! What the brat want to say is that I discovered the fact that he and you were mage that came here to finish your training." Kagurazaka-san said getting frustrated with the situation.

That got her attention immediately. Natsuki threw Negi an incredulous look before focalizing her attention on the girl. "Kagurazaka-san what are you going to do now? If you try to use this information against Negi or I, you will regret it and I don't make idle threats, this is a promise." She growled coldly.

That made her gulp and take a step back unconsciously aware of the danger that Natsuki represented to her survival. "Wait! Wait Natsuki! She isn't going to reveal our secret she just want my help for something." Negi waved his hand rapidly trying to diffuse the tension.

"Yeah! Negi-bouzu is right! I just want his help and I won't bother him again!" Asuna agreed nervously "And Convel-sensei call me Asuna. Kagurazaka-san makes me feel old"

"Alright, then call me Natsuki. So where are we going to? Negi? Asuna-san?" she began to follow them back to the school ground.

In the end Takamichi didn't want to see them for anything important, but so that they would go to their welcome surprise party prepared by the class. The girls were full out partying and Natsuki could see Takamichi drinking with Shizuna-sensei, and once again Negi was doing weird thing with Asuna-san. Natsuki preferred sitting back in one of the corner that wasn't occupied, so that she could avoid the chaos that was going on. "Natsuki-sensei." she turned her head in the direction of the voice. It was the two girls with whom she was to stay at "Tatsumiya-san, Nagase-san. What can I do for you?"

"Well Natsuki-bouzu, Mana-dono and I were wondering if you were ready to go back to the dorm." The ninja girl asked with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. "Yes I just have to fetch my duffel-bag from the teacher's room, Tatsumiya-san, Nagase-san."

"You can call us by our name, Natsuki-bouzu." Natsuki followed the two girls as they led her back to the teacher's lounge to get her stuff.

They met Negi, Asuna, and Konoka along the way as they were also heading home. "Hey Negi I wanted to ask, what were you doing with Asuna-san during the party?" Negi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Asuna-san wanted to know what Takamichi though of her." Natsuki looked at Negi curiously"And I owed her that after everything that I did, but she doesn't want my help anymore. Say she will do it with her power and courage." Negi turned his head in her direction "What about you? How are your future roommates?" "Mana-san and Kaede-san seem nice enough. I can't give you a real opinion as I barely know them." She glanced at the two tall girls standing further away from them.

They finally reached her future room that she would share with the two girls during her stay here. "Natsuki-bouzu we don't have anymore bed but if you want you can share with me, de gozaru."

"You know she could also just take the couch." Mana stated

"Haha… It is alright Kaede-san I will just sleep on the couch, I have slept on worse thing." Natsuki said while looking around the room, there was a couch, a bunk bed near the window, two tables in front of the window and a kitchen.

"Well if you want you can join me at any time of the night, de gozaru."

"Euh… Thank you Kaede-san I will remember it if needed." After that they went to bed.

**Later **

Natsuki woke up in a start panting and sweating like crazy. She glanced at her new roommates, they were both sleeping peacefully and she took a look at the clock and saw that it was only 4:00 a.m. Natsuki passed a hand over her face to try to shake away the reminder of her dream, and then she slowly and carefully got off the couch and left the room to change herself.

Natsuki came back to the dormitory three hours later feeling sore and hungry. She could hear noise from behind the door, it seemed the girls were awake and getting ready for school. "Hey I am back." She greeted the girl.

"Welcome back Natsuki-bouzu. Where were you?" Kaede greeted her from the kitchen.

"I woke up early, so I went out for a run." Natsuki informed her two new roommates "So what are you doing for breakfast?" She asked the girls who were cooking some delicious breakfast.

"We cooked some eggs with bacons, and we also have juice if you want some, Natsuki-sensei." Mana-san said while putting the dish on the table.

"Great, well then Itadakimasu!" Natsuki said cheerfully.

Natsuki met up with Negi at the front of the school so that they could walk together to the teacher room and fetch the necessities we will need for today class. "Natsuki you look tired, did you sleep last night?" Negi threw a worried look at her.

"I slept a little but I woke up at 4 a.m. My nightmare came back, you know how it is?" She shrugged at him. Negi nodded but gave her one last concerned glance before they went to the classroom to start another day.

"Good morning everyone! Let's start the lesson by reading some text." Natsuki took out the book that the headmaster assigned them and watched as Negi began to read the chapter. Everything was going well till he chooses someone to translate the text, and of course he just had to choose Asuna-san. First period ended up in a disaster with Negi once again destroying Asuna-san clothes and being beaten up by her.

After this failure Negi became even more depressed "Ah… I can't do anything right!" Negi cried pitifully "Every time I try to show Asuna-san that I am capable of being a good teacher, I always manage to piss her off!"

"Oh Negi, it is alright, she knows you don't mean to do it." She comforted him.

"I know what I am going to do! Yesterday I found this in my bag." Negi took out a tube full of colorful balls "These balls are magical with this I will be able to create a love potion for Asuna-san."

"A love potion? Negi are you sure of what you are doing with this." Natsuki chuckled while imagining all the trouble Negi might end up in.

She followed Negi back to the classroom where they knew that most of the 2-A would be. She really couldn't wait to see what was about to happen, Negi get in so much trouble without knowing it that she just knew it was bound to end in a disaster.

Once again she was proven right, Negi ended up being chased all afternoon by a bunch of girls because he made a "Love me" potion and Asuna-san forced it down his throat. It was really funny seeing Negi running away from all those girls, but Asuna saved him a little while later even if they don't know what happened between him and Miyazaki-san. And with this marked the end of their second day at Mahora.


End file.
